After School
by littleinu0012
Summary: Ickis has went through college and mellowed out very much;bringing some OCs in the pic and everyone is OOC basically.Rated T just in case for later chap cursing or something.(Not good at summaries!)


It had been years since Ickis was in the Grombles presence,after graduation he had went to a college to become a teacher and took every course he could take,that includes a little nursing to know had him and his father moved into her home for comfort (everyone knew that she liked the Snorch better),her parents had been killed at Ickis' graduation ceremony because of how they felt for the had a secret to everyone,even his father-he was him,he's a still visits Krumm and goes scaring once in a while,finding out that he had a daughter named Muck

"Last time I saw you,it was Academy graduation night Master Ickis and now you're being interviewed to be my other professor."Gromble said pleasantly suprised.

"If you look in there,I did do at least three courses in medical science."Ickis said quite stubbornly and keeping his old school-teacher occupied and not really suprised about being back at the had a permaneant job of punishing kids here when they got out of line after graduation,even though he had a relationship with Gromble noticed that there was no shivering or shuddering like past times and Ickis stayed calm when he yelled at him,trying to rationalize with the older monster.

"You've grown up and mellowed out Master Ickis,the others couldn't handle my yellings at all and ran away with tears in their pathetic are hired."Gromble said with finality.

"Thank you your Grombleness,when do I start?"Ickis asked nicely,smiling at his old mentor.

"Why,when school starts back up in three weeks.I expect you to get your stuff here in a week though."the Gromble said roughly,smiling viley as Slickis and Oblina looked up from the waiting chairs.

"Good job on getting it.I'll have Lugo send the suitcase full of your stuff here immediately."Oblina said,excited-she had been safely investing in several things and donated some toenails to the orphans house.

"Thanks ,I think I will have a different way of teaching the students them my past mistakes,make them see that they weren't the only ones to mess up and if they get good,use the appropriate action which would be rewarding them."Ickis hypothesized to Gromble as Lugo gave him his big the semester began,Ickis memorized everyone from their names with would always have shorter pit hairs than her father,but her stink was worse and she was narrower built.

"Hello class,I'm the Gromble as you know and this is my assistant teacher, both will be teaching you filthy worm-holes like I probably taught your parents.-What is it Miss Muck?"Gromble asked,annoyed.

"When can we begin learning because almost half the class is asleep."Muck pointed smiled at Muck before beginning to grow,growl and student was terrified that they cowered together before Ickis shrunk down to his default size.

"Now listen up,I don't want any horseplaying during distracts teacher and your monster manual a bit every night and a bit more if you are told there is a chapter test coming Gromble won't think twice to send you to the Snorch if you lie to him,if you lie to me,you'll just have a long talk with me,understood?"-everyone nods-"Good,you may continue your Grombleness."Ickis said before watching the class again,Muck unaffected because her uncle and her father had both warned her about this.

"Why didn't you cower?"a three-eyed,green-scaled girl asked Muck.

"Well my Uncle Ickis warned me about this with my dad,so I did a good impression I think.I'm Muck."Muck greeted.

"Griffica."the three-eyed monster greeted.

"Griffica,Muck,since you seem like you want to chat,why don't you try to fill up your sac?"Gromble suggested,Ickis massaging his temples because he thought he didn't have to interrupt again,but looked up from the Monster Bible and watched as his neice and Griffica filled their sacs as full as they could before swallowing it.

"Please save the talking for lunch-time and Academy off-time,you can socialize more then and please don't pick on each-other or I will deal with you Grombleness, what's wrong?"Ickis asked nuetrally.

"Dikins isn't here,her dorm room is your old dorm,see if she got lost on the way here."Gromble told Ickis,remembering an orphan student that was much like Ickis in several ways. The orphan had an inch below Ickis,scarlet fur,but was a fifth generation monster just like Ickis,so she couldn't do things Slickis could,constantly wore glasses like Ickis-heck even looked like a bunny rabbit though noone knew how that was possible,but she had Oblinas' knocked on the door and heard a quiet "come in" before he saw Dickins crying.

"Hey,you're gonna miss your first day of school,dontcha wanna make friends?"Ickis asked softly,years of Oblina crying helped.

"Your not the Gromble or my dorm-mates Muck and Kublim,who're you?"Dickins asked.

"I'm the other teacher that the Gromble would've introduced if you were there,I'm Proffesor Ickis.I wasn't good at scaring humans and what you're sitting in used to be my bed,but I want to help younger monsters like you to see your true me,I was called 'Bunny Ears' alot when I was a kid and people used to confuse me with a bunny."Ickis said,getting Dickins up to his side

"Oh,but you're not an orphan."Dickins said sadly.

"They are far away now,and besides,the Gromble made a dorm across this door,so if you need me,you can come get me even if the door's closed and that's specifically to only you Dicky."Ickis said,using a nickname that made Dickins giggle as they walked to class.

"She's not in tears,how did you do that?"Muck asked as Dickins waved at Ickis.

"Remember Dicky,no matter if my door is shut,I'm giving you special permission to break it down to talk to me if you need to."Ickis reminded,smiling at the younger Gromble wasn't sure how to tell Ickis,but he had made a huge accomplishment by getting Dickins to his class and not crying a huge nodded before squealing and reading the manual,picking up all noises that the teachers were end of class,she was half-way done with the book and running up to Ickis.

"Hey,thanks for the encouragement Professor Ickis."Dickins said to Ickis.

"Call me Ickis when there is no class Dicky,and besides,it's all up to you in two months when we begin scaring humans."Ickis told the young loomer,smiling a little bit as they went to and Kublim sat with them,imagine Kublim the opposite of Oblina because he is her nephew.

"Hi Uncle Ickis!"Kublim and Muck chirped,seeing a potential friend.

"Hello Kublim-I thought I recognized your name somewhere,hello Muck-how's your father?"Ickis asked as Dickins and him grew more and more attached to each-other.

"We thought we could ask Dickins to be our friend and my father is doing very well,thanks for asking."Muck replied,smiling at Dickins as Ickis finished his food.

"I have to go and set up class,don't worry,I won't be that long."Ickis chuckled.


End file.
